


She Walks Into Mine

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was until the woman entered the L&L Automat, with a body like heaven and lips like sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Walks Into Mine

Angie had been fighting what her mother called ‘ungodly urges’ for almost her entire life, since she and Florence had been caught kissing behind the toolshed. It had resulted in a screaming match between their families over which girl had corrupted the other, and Angie had never seen Florence again. Ever since, Angie’s mother had kept a watchful eye on her daughter and made sure she knew exactly what God – and everyone else – thought of such indecency. By the time Angie had flown the nest and gone off to pursue her acting career, she was pretty sure she had all her wanton desires under control. She lived amongst women, she worked amongst women, and she only had to check her wandering eye and impure mind a few times. All was well. 

That was until the woman entered the L&L Automat, with a body like heaven and lips like sin. She walked the length of the establishment to seat herself at a table, each of her movements a tantalizing mixture of poise and danger. Angie found herself frozen for a moment, spellbound by a certain way the woman tilted her head, a certain gleam in her eye. After a moment, Angie shook the feeling off, took a breath, and approached the table. She could do this. She was strong. She’d made herself strong. “Haven’t seen you around here before,” she said to the woman.

The woman looked up at her with a smile that could stop the most hale and healthy of hearts. “No, I’ve only just discovered this place,” she said. “It’s quite charming.” Her voice was like rain in a drought.

“You’re lookin’ at the most charming part right now,” Angie informed her, returning her smile.

The woman laughed. “I’m certain of that.”

Angie’s smile broadened. “And how can I help you today?”

“I’d like a cup of coffee, please.”

“Where’s that accent of yours from?” Angie asked curiously. “England?”

The woman nodded. “London, to be precise.”

“Well ain’t that fancy. One coffee, comin’ right up, English.” She fled that table, her heart beating a little too quickly in her chest. “Of all the coffee joints in all the towns in all the world,” she muttered to herself. She shook her head, trying to clear the scent of the woman’s perfume from her nose and her mind. 

The feelings would pass, she told herself. They always did.


End file.
